


I'm the first

by FunionMunion



Category: Big Gay Nerds Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunionMunion/pseuds/FunionMunion
Kudos: 4





	I'm the first

Fuck you.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
